Wish Upon A Detective
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: When someone you treasured the most is already beside you, but she seems a lot different from the one you knew...and then there comes another girl who reminds you of her...does logic still counts or should you just believe your heart?
1. A Wish upon a Detective

Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna

**Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Title: A Wish upon a Detective

Hiyohiyo's theater: On the latest chapter in manga series of Spiral, Ayumu asked me to make one wish. I'm so excited. What could I wish! This is a once in a life time experience. How about free lunch everyday…No, that wouldn't be. All I have to do is steal his bento everyday.

That's all for Hiyohiyo's theater. Thank you.

_**A Wish upon a Detective**_

_Hiyohiyo's dream…_

_Narumi! Why is he running away? Why does he seem so tired? Why am I here? Why can't I help him? Narumi! No…please don't. Who was that guy? Why is he pointing a gun at Narumi's head? Stay away from him. Ayumu…please…don't die!_

_Hiyono narrating…_

Rio, Riyoko, Eyes, Kouske, Kanon, Hizumi…they are all blade children but they turned out to be our close friends. And Ayumu, even if he didn't think he has the power himself at the beginning. I was really happy to be able to help him. The least I can do for him … is to cheer him up every time he looks down.

"Girl with the weird song."

I was actually surprised to see him calling my nickname. But…what am I saying, of course he'll be coming, we have classes today.

"Would you stop calling me girl with the weird song!"

He smiled and I smiled back to him. Smiling makes me feel comfortable.

It didn't take more than a minute before we heard the voices of our friends walking towards us.

"So what's your plan tomorrow Hiyono?" Rio bluffed as she asked me the question. They all seem excited.

"Don't tell me the two of you aren't planning anything for Valentines?" Riyoko shouted at Narumi's ear.

"Valentines?" I almost forgot that special event. It is the day when girls prepare chocolates for the guy they like. I guess things we encounter made me forgot it. Shame of me … and I call myself a journalist.

"What's the big deal?" Ayumu said with a calm tone.

"This guy really. We may expect him to save blade children. We even acknowledge his strength. But I guess we still have something we cannot trust him. How can you be so cruel to your girl friend?" Kouske murmured.

"Girl friend?" I was surprised to hear that. Does Ayumu really have a girl friend? Who is she? I want to know. I want to know.

I immediately put my flaming eyes on him and asked him directly.

"You have a girl friend and you're not even telling me!"

He stared at me for while and then answered. "Yeah, so what's the big deal?" He even said that with a calm tone. How can he be so calm? I hate Ayumu. I hate him. I hate him. He is mean and weird…but what can I do…maybe…maybe…I really like him.

"So what's the news about blade children? Better tell us now if you still have other members."

"You sound so serious this time. Kanon was killed by Hizumi. I guess we're lacking one member now." Kouske murmured.

"So many new names in my list! I want to make a file about this. I will entitle it Detective Ayumu and the Blade Children."

"Ah, Hiyono? Can I ask you a favor?" Rio said as she kept pulling my skirt.

"What is it Rio?"

"Chocolate…can you teach me how…I want to make some or Eyes."

"Oh my…puppy love. How sweet! Of course I'll help you. But first, we need to buy materials. Let's meet after classes ok?"

Rio nodded with excitement.

"Hey, you sure about that? Do you even know how to make chocolates?"

"How could you say that? Of course I know, I'm a girl after all."

"Girl huh…I'm shocked to know that you're a girl."

"NA-RU-MI!" This time I was really irritated.

_Ayumu narrating…_

That girl's really out of her mind. I already confessed and at the same time ended my true feelings for sis. When she asked me the type of girl I like, I told her maybe even I isn't prepared to be with that kind of girl…but maybe it's really like that. Just like molecules with different charges in chemistry, opposite attracts.

Wait… I guess I better find a safe place to hide my bento for today's lunch time.

_Hiyono narrating…_

Dismissal time…I went to the mall with Rio and Riyoko. This time, it's an outing for girls. I wonder if Ayumu even misses me when I'm not walking with him after school. Maybe not, I bet he wouldn't bother at all.

Rio: Hey sis. Look at this! How about melon shape chocolate for Eyes? He often gives me cantaloupe as present.

Hiyono: Cantaloupe?

Riyoko: Hiyono…would you mind telling us to whom you will give the chocolate you're planning to make. Why do you have to buy so many molders?

Rio: Riyoko. It's obvious it's for Ayumu.

Riyoko: Then I guess I also have to make some for Kouske. I bet no one will give him any.

Rio: Going back to the topic. Why did you buy so many?

Hiyono: I want to give chocolates to all of you.

Rio: Sis?

Hiyono: At first we really aren't that close with each other. But now, I consider you all as my best friends. So to show you my sincere appreciation for being my friends, I want to give you chocolates.

I was again surprised when the two of them smiled sweetly at me and then hug me. I was really happy. Happiness…what a great emotion!

Valentines Day at Tsukiomi High School…

After distributing chocolates to the blade children…

Hiyono: Narumi! Narumi! Narumi!

Ayumu: Yes, I can hear you.

All of a sudden an arrow almost hit him. Good thing he was able to move fast. Where did that arrow come from? It's just like that dream. I'm starting to be scared. Why do I feel so weak and helpless? Ayumu.

Kouske: Hunter.

Ayumu: Huh!

Hiyono: Why did he aim to hit Narumi?

Rio: They found out that he was helping us. We have to be more careful I bet their boss already knew about Kanon's death. They tried to use Kanon as ace to kill us blade children.

Ayumu: Something's written on it.

Hiyono: (reading the words in the arrow…)

"6:00 p.m., your death waits…"

I suddenly lost balance. Does he really plan to kill Narumi? I can't let him. I don't want him to risk his life.

Rouske: We have to make a plan and hurry.

Ayumu: I'll face him alone.

Rio: Are you crazy?

Ayumu: If I will be afraid of one threat, how am I going to stay alive? I have to believe in myself. Isn't that what you want me to do?

Riyoko: It sure is what we want you to do. But we also want to be part of you. You helped us even though you don't need to. The moment we let you in, it also means you can rely on us.

Rio: Isn't that what sis told us? (looking at Hiyono)

I just smiled. I felt so warm then I cannot hear anything anymore … All that I heard was…them…yelling my name…again…and again…

When I gained consciousness, I found out that Ayumu was carrying me home together with our friends.

Ayumu: You awake?

Hiyono: What about the letter?

Ayumu: Rest first. We'll handle it.

Hiyono: Ayumu…

Ayumu: Huh?

Hiyono: About that wish you said before. I knew what I want now. Promise me you'll do it. You said you would.

Ayumu: What is it then?

Hiyono: Don't die. Promise me you'll be very careful. Promise me.

Ayumu: I…cannot take that as your wish. Of course I'll stay alive. I still have to fulfill your wish. But that cannot be it. I gave that wish for your sake and not for mine. How come you still give that chance to me? Just rest ok. It will be fine. Promise.

Hiyono: Yes.

"Promise." I keep hearing that same word in my imagination. Now I can rest assure that he's safe. It's Narumi after all. It's him.

_Ayumu narrating…_

Ayumu: I agreed that you come with me. But there's another thing I want you to do.

Blade children: Huh?

Rio: I got it. I'll make sure she's safe and well when you come back.

Ayumu: Thanks.

Kouske: Now, it's time to be ready for another fight.

Riyoko: Detective Ayumu, Princess Hiyono and the Blade Children … that sounds better.

To be continued…

Author's note: How was it? Please submit reviews! R & R. I really want to see them. Please keep reading the next chapters after they are finished. Thank you so much and God bless!


	2. Flaming Arrow of Regrets

Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna

**Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Title: A Wish upon a Detective, Chapter 2

Hiyohiyo's theater: Hello everyone! In the last chapter, I really had a bad dream. Is it a premonition? No, it musn't be. Ayumi promised he'll be ok. I'll kill him if he didn't keep his promise. On the next chapter … Flaming Arrow of Regrets

That's all for Hiyohiyo's theater. Thank you.

_**Flaming Arrow of Regrets**_

_Ayumu narrating …_

Last time is real. But why? That hunter … and the message. But more than that, I am pretty sure it is intended for that person. But why? What in the world is happening?

I asked Rio to take care of that silly girl. How come she doesn't even know how to take good care of herself? But the mystery is why…why did that arrow not aim the blade children…but that person?

"Kiyotaka's brother…are you prepared?" Kouske asked seriously.

Now that he mentioned it, we do not have any hint as to what kind of person we are going to face this time. Could he be stronger than Kanon? Now that they found out Kanon's death, it wouldn't surprise us if they will be more prepared. Hizumi just left after killing Kanon. Now, one of their strongest enemies is not around. They are most free as they could ever be. And I believe that more members of the police department even more influential than officer Shenban are associated with them. What is their motive of inviting us this time?

_Hiyono narrating…_

Back then, I can somewhat recall. Maybe it is just my hallucination. But that arrow… how come it went on that direction. And Narumi … could he had seen it before I did that's why he kept moving away as I kept shouting at him? Why in the world … would that happen?

I am still a bit frustrated but I heard light footsteps coming in front of my room. As it opened, there stood a girl carrying a tray of tea. That girl is Rio. I asked her where Narumi is. It is now 6:01 p.m. Where are the others? Did they …

"You must be worried about them, aren't you?" The only response I gave her is a nod.

"You shouldn't be worrying. I guess now you already knew what really happened."

Those words she mentioned. That meant a lot to me. So I am not just hallucinating. That arrow with the letter is for me. But why? Doesn't it came from hunter?

_Ayumu narrating…_

6:00 p.m., the hunter is pretty confident. He didn't mention the exact location. But if there's another thing I am sure of … is simply a game over for him.

Riyoko: Should we really be hanging around at such a serious time? Ayumu, Kouske … how can you enjoy eating dinner while Hiyono's life is in danger?

Kouske: Don't worry…it's her we're talking about. She won't die easily. She might be saved by her stupidity.

Riyoko: Kouske!

Ayumu: Hiyono is a strong girl. You shouldn't worry that much. She'll be fine.

Riyoko: Come to think of it, you asked Rio to advance her clock five minutes than the original. Why do you have to do that?

Before I gave any reaction to what I heard … another arrow came to our direction.

And again, it has another note with it.

"XXX"

A thin man wearing a white coat approached us pointing a gun carefully as if forcing us to come with him. Showing us a picture of Hiyono and Rio held captive, we are forced to go with him.

_Hiyono narrating…_

He's a detective. I am pretty sure he anticipated what are happening now. He promised to be safe. I have to believe in him.

Rio and I are both captured from my house. We are attacked from both the door and the windows and we had no where to run. Anyway, Rio told me things all happened based on Ayumu's plan.

We are brought in an abandoned oil factory. It appears to be near the sea for we can smell the salty water. Maybe they are planning to force kill the blade children with us in this factory. After locking us up, maybe they plan to start a fire. The gas will make the fire bigger and bigger. Then all they have to do is prepare something to make it appear as an accident. Based on our present situation, even if our burned bodies are discovered, our identities may remain hidden.

I was held as a hostage in a laboratory. Rio and I are separated. I do not know where she is. But this place … this place is not the location they asked Narumi to go. Where is this place?

Suddenly, a huge man got my hands and pointed a gun directly at my head as he forced me to watch a large monitor.

"Watch what happened to those who become related with blade children." Is he kidding? No matter what, Ayumu promised he'll be safe. It hurts a lot. My temperature is getting higher. I can feel the heat increasing…but…something forced me to watch…is it my trust in him, I wonder? I don't like this feeling. I hate it.

What I am seeing is really unbelievable! How did they do that? What on earth is

going on?

_Ayumu narrating…_

We are now in the abandoned factory near the sea. Since we still do not know where Hiyono and Rio are…we have to follow them. All went according to my plan. But if there's one thing that surprised me…

Hunter: Move aside. Ace, Veil, come over and bring her with you!

After saying those words, two men in white approached us. Following them was another person wearing a red hood. Who on earth is that person?

"Very clever, Ayumu Narumi. You came here already anticipating what we will do. You gave your friends tracing devices and asked your sister to locate them just in case." That is what the hunter said.

This time, it is our time to fight back. All went according to the plan. But then again, if there's one thing that surprised me …

_Hiyono narrating…_

That is right. He expected what the hunters will do to us and to them. But if there's one thing I cannot handle, it's that girl I am now seeing in the monitor. She looks exactly just like me. How can it be? I am Hiyono Yuizaki, the only journalist in Tsukiomi High School! Why? Why do all of these happen?

I want to keep watching. I want to see Narumi…but I felt the point of a needle injected in my right arm. It made me feel dizzy, weak … and helpless.

_Ayumu narrating…_

Hiyono? It cannot be. She isn't supposed to be here. Stay calm Ayumu…just like Kiyotaka always say. But really … this isn't in my plan. Hiyono … is she really one of them?

Kouske: Ayumu, what on earth is happening? You black heads, who is that girl!

Now that the hood is not covering that person, we are all confused … the girl with the weird song…is it really her?

"Hiyono Yuizaki. Sorry for lying to you … Kiyotaka's brother."

Her voice, her appearance, her dress, she isn't Hiyono, is she? How can she be with them? The Hiyono I know would never do that. But now … she is holding a gun and I am tied up. Kouske and Riyoko are both shocked as me. Brother … what the hell is going on?

_The unexpected happened. If the person we believed the most in the world lied to us, if that person really plan to kill us from the very beginning … how come it is still hard to hate that person … after every lie that she made. The Hiyono I know… will never lie to me! _

_**Hiyono narrating…**_

I hate to see him sad… and more than that … it hurts so much to know that that he's hurt is because of me. Ayumu … that girl… is not me… You have to believe in yourself. You have to believe in me!


	3. Truthful Lies

Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna

**Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Title: A Wish upon a Detective, Chapter 3

Hiyohiyo's theater: To think that they will use an impostor to hurt Ayumu…who's behind all these? And Rio…what happened to her? What will happen next? Ayumu…fight back!

That's all for Hiyohiyo's theater. Thank you.

_**Truthful Lies **_

_Ayumu narrating…_

That girl is now pointing her gun directly on my head. Riyoko and Kouske are both tied up and strictly guarded by those men. In less than three minutes, the three of us fainted. It appeared to me that we're poisoned by a scent released by the bullet.

When I opened my eyes, I found Kouske and Riyoko sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe what I am seeing. I do not know how the hell did you look like her. But you are definitely an impostor!" I immediately shouted as the girl came towards me.

She leaned in front of me, touched the rope and cut it with a small knife. What is she doing now? Is she trying to help us?

"I maybe one of them…but I can never let you guys die." That girl…is she really Hiyono? Why do I have this weird feeling? Why do I keep hearing that weird girl's scream in my head? Why? Why?

_Hiyono narrating…_

Ayumu…what's going on? Where am I? Where are my friends? What is this place? All I can see are medical apparatuses. In a big room painted with white, there are more only three persons…one female and two males.

"When will we start the operation?" The female doctor said as she kept manipulating a gadget.

I do not know what gadget it is. I've never seen such device in my entire life as a researcher. It is a bendable metallic chair with a robot like helmet having more than ten buttons on it. And more than that, there is a huge capsule with green liquid inside. Based on its size…a human can fit there. That device…what is it?

"It is better to do it as soon as possible. Let's start now. We wouldn't want this girl to bother our mission. And more than that … that person wanted her to be sent to him.." That is what I heard the man in white said.

That person? Who could he be? What is my use to him?

I still felt dizzy after they injected that chemical to my right arm. I found myself lying in a hospital bed with the light facing me from the ceiling. The female doctor covered me with white blanket. I felt the bed being bent into a dentist chair. They put an electronic device in my head. It felt like electricity flows through my body. I screamed and screamed. It hurts so much that I cannot move even a little. Am I going to die? Ayumu…help!

Black…that's all I can see now. I felt the bed being moved. They are removing the gadget they placed in my head. This time, they put me in the capsule. They made me drink something and put a small tube connected to the air pump in my mouth. The water level rose until it's higher than my head.

My memory…why does it feel…like I will never see Ayumu again?

_Ayumu narrating…_

Hiyono smiled and helped us escape. I do not know what she planned to do next but…

"You sure about this?"

"Ayumu, so with the others…you are my friends. I will never let them kill you…even if it cost me my life. I promise." That is the response I heard her say. That is something Hiyono will actually say. But why do I still feel like something not right is going on?

Riyoko and Kouske are both confused. So am I. But if this is really Hiyono… we all know what she's saying is the absolute truth.

"Go now. That would be the way. When you see a blue tank…turn left and then you'll find a ship. Use it and escape from here. Faster before they found out that I helped you escape."

If it's really Hiyono… then for sure…I will never let her suffer alone. I grabbed her and carried her. She kept hitting me with kicks and punches. But if they found out she tricked them for us… they might even kill her.

We are now all in the ship…

Kouske: So tell us weird girl…what the hell is going on? Where is Rio? Are you really with them?

Riyoko: Hiyono…tell us the truth! Don't be afraid.

Hiyono: Rio is held captured. They asked me to kill Ayumu …so that Rio won't be killed. Afterwards, Rio told me to help you guys and then we can all think of a way to escape safely. That…is the truth.

Ayumu: And the reason why you wanted to go back is because you are still worried about Rio.

She nodded. She cried and cried. We may be able to escape…I might be able to make a plan…but I will never be able to stop her from crying.

_It makes me happy to see her safe and sound. But … what is this weird feeling that I still have to save her? What in the world is going on? Something tells me…to go back…like something very important was left behind._

_Riyoko narrating…_

_It must hurt. It must hurt her so much to try killing the person she treasured the most. Yet she did it…for us. Now, she is in the arms of Ayumu. I cannot believe that there are really angels like her in this world. If that is so… then the destiny of blade children can really be changed._

_Rio narrating…_

I do not know what those guys are up to. But seeing that machine … I must inform Ayumu about their plan of using Hiyono against us. Memory Erase Apparatus, code: 64375, Aka, (XXX), how are they able to invent such kind of device? Why didn't they just kill us? Do they really plan to kidnap Hiyono from the very beginning?

I am almost there. But what should I do? There are so many guards in the gate. Afterwards…I felt being captured by a very familiar scent. He pulled me into a dead end. Afterwards…he opened a tunnel and told me to go there.

"Faster…before they find us." That person is Eyes. How did he know I am here? Am I that important to him that he always comes as a knight to help me out? I ran to him crying like a kid.

"Sorry for being late. It's good I put a tracing gadget in your ribbon the last time we met. That gadget melts when exposed to water. Good thing it didn't rain. Are you ok…Rio?" Eyes-kun is really great. He's really good and helpful!

Maybe even in the zone called dead end…there is still hope…for blade children.

_Hiyono narrating..._

I am now in a huge bed covered with white flower petals. The furniture, the flowers, the curtains…everything around me looks so elegant. From this room, I can hear someone shouting…as if something happened.

All of them are now in a panic situation. So many soldiers are running. I can see them panic.

"Damn it. The brat escaped! Find her or else our plan will be ruined!"

"Send all soldiers to find her!" The other man shouted at them.

That means…that means someone escaped. Deep inside…I am happy to hear it. But why…why am I happy hearing that that person escaped?

Then all of a sudden, a handsome young boy walked across my room. He took my hand and said to me… "Everything's ok…Maya." That's what he told me as he grabbed me towards him. It made me felt warm and safe.

Does that mean … I am Maya? Who is he? Who am I? What can't I remember anything? What is going on here?

_Everything is now going according to our plans…The destiny of the cursed children can never be changed. What are you going to do… Kiyotaka's brother?_

To be continued…

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please submit reviews. I would really appreciate if you would. Your reviews would really help me a lot in improving. So please do submit them. Please… R and R! Thanks and God bless!


	4. Sound of the Lost Memory

WISH UPON A DETECTIVE

**Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Title: A Wish upon a Detective, Chapter 3

_Hiyohiyo's theater:_ Tsukiomi High School…why does it seem familiar? And these weird people who claim their selves to be my friends…it is a good thing Seiji came to fetch me up. Ayumu Narumi…why do I keep thinking about him? And that weird girl Hiyono Yuizaki, what does she want from me?

…

Author's note: Hi guys! This is Serenity Castlecloud speaking. Thanks to all of you who gained interest with my humble works. Please also not forget to leave your comments or suggestions. I will really be waiting for them. So here it is…the next chapter is up!

And let another chapter begin…

_**Sound of the Lost Memory**_

_Hiyono's narration…_

My name is Maya Ruinaire, daughter of the president of the Ruinaire Company. I just transferred in Tsukiomi High School after I and Seiji Motaro arrived in Japan from France. I am really surprised. Seiji is so familiar with the Japanese people. Truth is I am somewhat not familiar with the life I have now. Seiji told me that the car I'm riding once in France encountered an accident which made me forget of my true self. It's a good thing Seiji still trusts me and he really cares for me. Now, I have to leave my life as his fiancée to be.

But really, if there's one thing I felt nostalgic about…why do some students in this school appear to me like some people I've already met?

_Ayumu's narration…_

"The blade children…you made a vow to defend them, and for that I'll be on your side."

"Who are you and what's your connection with them?"

"Seiji Motaro, one of the cursed children you vowed to protect."

That guy…blade children might really be famous in their own ways. First, Eyes Rutherford in piano, then Ryouko in sports, and now I've met this Seiji Motaro, famous Japanese superstar in France and Japan.

With my mind focused in thoughts about them, the blade children suddenly came and knocked my world again.

"Ayumu, are you still thinking about Seiji?"

"Yes because he's really popular. I bet you wouldn't want him to take all girls who confessed to you."

"But I thought he already have a girlfriend. According to rumors, that girl will be arriving today."

"Cut it off would you?"

"Yes, we better leave you or else we'll be dead. Rio, we're assigned to clean the laboratory, haven't you recalled?"

"Sorry Ryouko."

_Hiyono's narrating…_

That sound…I swear that came from a piano. But, who in Tsukiomi High School can play such a melody? It's coming from that room.

"Excuse me. Are you the one playing the piano?"

I gladly hoped to meet such a great pianist. But, when I opened the door, I saw someone…whose face and actions seems so familiar.

"Hiyo…"

"Sorry to interrupt. I happened to pass by and I accidentally heard you playing the piano. I stopped by to see who's playing it. My name's Maya. I'm a new student here. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Maya?"

"Sorry…but you really looks like someone I know."

"Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"I'm sorry. My name's Ayumu, guess I'll be one of your classmates. You're Seiji's friend, right?"

"Yes I am. How are you related?"

"Just friends. Are you…are you related to blade children?"

Blade children…what is that? Before I was able to ask him about blade children, Seiji arrived and asked me to come with him. But…that girl who looks like me, I wonder who she is. Seeing Ayumu's eyes as he mentioned her name makes me feel he really cares for her.

_Ayumu's narration…_

Maya, she really looks like Hiyono. But how come she doesn't know about blade children? And the first words she said…are exactly the same…when I first became close to that weird girl.

"A-YU-MU!"

"Hiyono?"

"And who in the world are you thinking about? Have you forgotten that I saved you and so you have to pay me by lunch ok?"

"Yes…but Hiyono…"

"Yes."

"Nothing really. Just forget about it."

_That girl…is she really Hiyono? Oh how can they be so alike? How in the world did Hiyono became not like her usual self and then another girl appeared which reminds me of her? It's so confusing. I guess even logic … may not be useful…if things are concerning people important to you. What are you thinking now brother?_

_Hiyono's narration…_

"Seiji!"

"Yes Maya?"

"That Ayumu Narumi…he said he knew you and then he mentioned something about blade children…can you tell me what is it?"

"Maya…just never mind. Maybe it's just something in the shows I made with some companies. Why don't we go get something to eat before going home? How's that?"

"That would do. Let's go."

_Ayumu Narumi…oh what am I doing? I just met him for the first time in my life and then I cannot even forget about him even for a minute. I am with Seiji and I have to think about him._

_Ayumu's narration…_

_That night...I can't help but spy that new girl with Seiji. There's really something about her…that I can't forget about Hiyono._

_And then…in my heart's content…when Seiji sent her in her mansion like house, I got the chance to talk to her._

"Maya."

"Ayumu? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry but I just stopped by. Am I disturbing or something?"

"No you're not. Come in."

_Watching her from a distance, observing every move she made, all of it reminds me of Hiyono. _

"Would you mind telling me…anything about blade children…"

_Hearing her story of how she lost her memory…made me feel of something unusual…the feeling of finding something I've lost in the past…that has now showed up…_

_And for the sake of defeating brother…I am more than willing to play the melody of theories!_


	5. In the Zone of Vowed Protection

WISH UPON A DETECTIVE

**Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Title: A Wish upon a Detective, Chapter 5

_Hiyohiyo's theater: _In the last chapter, Ayumu went in my house to talk to me about my past. Without realizing it myself, I started talking and talking as if the one I'm with is someone I completely trust. Even I don't understand myself. But why do I feel so safe…with Narumi around?

Author's note: Thanks to those who submitted their reviews. Please keep reading and leave some more reviews. And to those who read this for the first time, please do the same. I would really appreciate if you would. God bless!

_**In the Zone of Vowed Protection**_

_Hiyono narrating…_

Time passes a little bit faster than normal when Ayumu came to my house for a visit. My heart won't stop beating abnormally when he stares at me. But I don't understand… this feeling…is somewhat nostalgic.

"And that is the story. So now it's your turn to tell me about blade children!"

"Memory, and you happened to be Seiji's fiancee. Is that just coincidence or are you really the same person?"

"What are you talking about? Isn't Hiyono the girl you are with just a few hours ago?"

"Well about that, hold on, you said Seiji told you about your past and you don't remember any other things aside from those that he told you. In France, your parents…did they mention anything to you about your identity?"

"Wait a second, why are you so interested about myself? You meant you came all the way here to learn about me. You're really a good classmate, How nice!"

"Nice?"

_Ayumu narrating…_

This girl really…how come she remained so simpe minded when it's her life where talking about. The time we escaped from those hunters, Hiyono explained what actually happened. But when Rio called me, she said she is now with Eyes working a seige to find the truth. Without telling anything to that weird girl, I and the blade children decided to move secretly, making her believe that Rio is still missing. That Seiji Motaro, what could be his motive for coming all the way to Tsukiomi High School? And this girl in front of me now, what is her connection with me and the blade children?

No matter how I think about it, it seems that logic is in contrast with what I want to believe. Is that really the case now … or am I just being mislead by I what I'm seeing?

"Guess I'll be leaving."

"Wait! What about blade children? You told me you're going to tell me about them."

"Here's the deal, if it happened that I am able to prove that what you know now about yourself is nothing but a bunch of lies, will you rather stay with Seiji as Maya Ruinare, or would you prefer to live as the real you?"

"Bunch…of lies, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation we had now Maya. I need you to do that, and to allow me to protect you until I finished playing the melody of theories."

_Allow me to protect you, why does it seem like I'm not the one speaking for myself? Tell me Kiyotaka, is this really what you want me to do? Why is someone like her…starting to get involved with blade children?_

"I don't understand."

"With only words to hold on to, is that really enough for you?I believe you already knew I am not asking you as a classmate, but as someone you can rely on, as someone you have to believe."

"Listen Ayumu Narumi, I am Maya Ruinare and not any other person. Seiji, Seiji told me everything I need to know and why must I not believe in him? Forgive me, but if there's one person I believe now, that is no other than Seiji."

"Maya."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone about this nonsense. But if things turn out unexpectedly and Seiji might even be hurt, I can also promise that I'll protect him no matter what!"

"Then I promise to protect you as well. Whoever you are, whatever you believe in, this might actually be the right thing for all of us, for you, for me, for the blade children. Guess I'll be leaving now."

"Please do."

"And Maya…"

"What now?"

"You don't need to stop your tears. That's all you have to do. Good bye."

"Ayumu?"

_Hiyono narrating…_

He…Ayumu Narumi…already left…but why can't I…why can't I stop myself from crying…as if I hurt someone…someone important to me…as if my heart decided not to follow my mind with what I've decided…the sadness… I can't remove from inside me.

A little while after Ayumu Narumi left, Seiji called me.

"Maya, just thought I should call to know if you're ok, is there any problem?"

"Not at all."

_Seiji…he did his best to protect me from getting hurt. He even protected me even if it cost him to fight with my own parents._

"Seiji."

"Yes Maya?"

"In France, you even fought with dad just to let me come with you all the way to Japan. You said in here I might remember something…and that I should follow what I believe in. You did all of that…after I saw some pictures taken in Japan that made me felt nostalgic and after seeing me sad when I heard that dad is going to send me somewhere else. Why did you do that? Please tell me the real reason of why did you do that!"

"Maya."

"You still can't remember anything…and I just thought, maybe when you stay in the environment where you've been living a long time ago, maybe you might remember other things."

"In Japan, in my own country…I did feel something nostalgic when we came hear. Maybe the reason why I felt that way was actually because I've already known some friends…in my past…maybe I've actually seen them or talked to them. But I can't remember."

"Is that so? Then you don't have to feel sad over nothing. Those friends you mentioned, I'm sure you'll remember them again, soon enough so that you won't feel lonely at all."

"Seiji, thank you so much for being who you are to me."

_Seiji's narration..._

_The reason why I wanted you to be happy...is because you did the same for me...Hiyono Yuizaki._

Even an enemy may be able to cause your happiness...and even a friend may be able to cause your sadness. In the spiral of destiny, the melodies of theories are being played louder and louder. What might happen then ... if someone you vowed to protect...doesn't trust you at all?

_Please do not forget to leave your reviews. The author would really appreciate if you would. Thanks and God bless everyone._


	6. Whispers of a Troubled Heart

WISH UPON A DETECTIVE

**Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning/Suiri No Kizuna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral

Title: A Wish upon a Detective, Chapter 6

_Hiyohiyo's theater: _Seiji is just like always. He's very kind. He always visit me. This time, when I'm sick again…He's also the same in France. But then, when I think about him, why does Ayumu's face pop out from no where as if he wants me to think about him as well? Ayumu Narumi … who in the world is he?

Author's note: Thank you very much for waiting. I admit I had so many things to do. I'm currently busy in updating and checking the grammar of my former works as Serenity Castlecloud. If ever you're interested, this is what makes me busy even more …

.com/s/2649425/1/Angels_Grandeur

Whether you'll like it or not, I'll take my chances. I consider it a super valid reason why I wasn't able to update even when it's vacation already.

Back to Spiral, please don't forget to leave review/s after reading this. If you'll be so kind, please do it per chapter. I'll really appreciate it.

PS: I started this long time so if the story is somewhat not fit for the recent updates in the actual Spiral, please try to understand and accept this fanfic in its own way. God bless!

_**Whispers From A Troubled Heart**_

_Hiyono narrating…_

It is like before. In France, dad was always busy with work and mom with her own business. I'm left alone in the big mansion … Maya Ruinaire, is it really worth to be daughter of a business tycoon?

"Maya?" Again, Seiji came to see me.

"I heard from the professor you're sick so I decided to ditch classes. How are you feeling?"

His reasoning … it made me laugh. Ditching classes just to see me, it made me happy … yet this feeling again, what does Narumi Ayumu have to do with my life?

"I'm fie. I just caught a little fever. Maybe because I'm not used in the weather here."

"Probably." He sat beside me and touched my forehead to know my temperature.

"So what happened in school?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, our classmates are worried already. You really did a good job making friends with them."

Again, he made me smile. "I guess."

I actually wanted to ask him to specify which classmates he pertained but that would be troublesome. I don't know how I'll act if that person is one of them … why will I even care?

_Ayumu narrating…_

I can at least ask them what happened. It's not like she rejected my help. Maya …

_Hiyono…_

"Hiyo-…" She isn't Hiyono. She could be. She couldn't be. That Maya Ruinaire, it's all her fault … but … no, if she really is Hiyono, then I should take the truth out from this pretending girl.

"What happened to the new girl in class?" I asked. We are in the journalists' room again, the only safe place as I described it before. But if she isn't Hiyono, something which … I really can't rely on for the mean time, what should be done? Kiyotaka … what is he thinking?

"It seems like she got fever and just didn't attend classes."

"Will…will…" I tried to make my move. I approached her closer and closer. As expected, she didn't move at all. She wouldn't even bother to take one step back. All she did was stare at me with wondering face with the spoon of butter still on her mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thought you should watch your weight and stop eating sweets for a while." I just blurted it out. Hiyono or not … I should know, I know … since then … because she's the only person … at least …

"Let's go on a date later."

"Whatt?????????????????" She almost choke out. "Please say that again! Say that again! You serious or what? At most you should make some romantic move in asking me out! But no if I say that you might change your mind, then that would leave me no other choice but to say yes. Fine then whatever, I don't care anymore! YES!"

Jeez…did she even know I'm just here?

She didn't stop blinking and giving me her wired excited face the entire time we walked in towards the park. "I'll just buy some ice creams. What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla!"

"Fine, wait here."

I know this isn't like me. I'll never ask that stupid girl out…not unless…

But wait, is that?

"Maya." Just the perfect time when I'm already trying to figure out the truth my own way, something I cannot ask the blade children because they already have tasks assigned to them.

"Hey, Ayumu?" Seiji called out. He probably noticed I'm looking in their direction.

"I thought Maya's sick and decided to stay at home."

"Yes but she just won't feel better by staying at one place once."

"I guess." Maya's leaning on him. They're pretty close. "Is she asleep?" I asked.

Seiji nodded. "Yeah, well can I ask you to guard her for a while? I know this might sounds sudden but I just need to go talk to someone through phone. I don't want her to wake up. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Huh?"

"Please do me the favor." It's more like he's forcing me than asking me the favor.

I replaced his position. "You sure you won't get jealous?"

"She doesn't like you after all. I'm the one he likes so why will I be?" His expression is a little suspicious. "Just forget it! I'll be back in a while."

_Besides, I shouldn't be worrying … it's you after all. At least, I know she's in good hands._

"Yeah whatever." I smirked.

He left without a trace.

Hiyono is waiting but isn't this girl I'm with Hiyono? She's like her … in all angles.

The moment should have stayed long … at least, she's safe.

_Hiyono narrating…_

Where am I? A Dream? It's blurred. I can see his face … but … he isn't Seiji… Na-ru-mi?

"What?"

"You awake." He said. But without thinking, I just pulled myself away from him … somehow, I didn't want to …

"What are you doing here? Where's Seiji?" I'm still a little sleepy so and I feel a little dizzy so I can't stand up but I can hit him already. What could Ayumu Narumi be doing here in the first place?

I took all my strength and stood up. I'm a little crooked in my walk but I managed.

"Hey!" He stood up and…

_Ayumu narrating…_

Unknowingly, I …

"The ice creams … just eat first. They're beginning to melt."

She innocently took one of them from me. She took the strawberry rather than vanilla.

"Thank … you." What could she be thinking?

She finally calmed down. If she didn't stop, I should have dragged her already to sit in the chair again. Her fever might get worse and that Seiji might kill me.

"So … where is Seiji?" She really is calmer. "I know I shouldn't act that way. Seiji won't leave me with another guy for no reason. I should have asked first and listened to your explanation before I acted all hysterical. I'm sorry."

It didn't take me to give her a response since her boy friend already called for her. I excused myself and said Hiyono's waiting so I really have to get going. Hiyono…what a lie.

"Take care of her." are my last words to him. For the moment, he has to…

_Hiyono narrating…_

Take care of her? What could he be thinking? Maybe he's just worried because I'm sick. That's all. No additional thoughts … right?

I watched him walked away from us. Ayumu Narumi, I still didn't know why he really bothered to visit me last night just so he could tell all those to me? Protect me … why does he need to? Even if there's danger, Seiji is already here.

I excused myself from Seiji and said I just need to go the comfort room. In my way, I saw him again … but I didn't show myself nor let him notice I am there.

He's waiting for someone. A while ago, he had two ice creams … maybe he's on a date with the journalist girl … Hiyono as I remembered.

I walked my way to the comfort but got surprised with what awaited my entrance.

The moment I stepped inside the comfort room, a pail of cold water spilled right in my head. I just didn't feel any better.

I became surprised and screamed all at once.

I lost my balance and hit the floor.

Some people came to help me. Seiji is of course, the first one to help … but I really can't see his face … again, I hated this fever for making me weak.

_Seiji's narration..._

Is it really the illness making a person weak? Or could it be that keeping oneself from being weak in front of a person is the cause? Why does he have to lie to him? Is he that important to her?

Ever since I told her I am the one you'll eventually marry, she just smiled and agreed then do what she's supposed to. But now I felt like I'm keeping her from a wrong reason. In the least, I can help but I just can't let her go to him, not unless he proved himself worthy of someone like … Hiyono Yuizaki.

* * *

Are people really like that? The weakness of oneself depends on the person's ability. Ayumu knew that. He had the feeling the girl with her isn't Hiyono that's why he acted. In Seiji's case, what motive could he have? And regardless of his motive, what will a detective like Narumi himself do in order to take back what's his? Find out in the next chapters of A Wish Upon a Detective…

But before that, please let me know whether you'd like me to continue or not. Reviews are highly appreciated:)


End file.
